In a conventional camera, a focus lens reaches a focus position when a shutter key is half pressed. JP2006-259688A discloses a camera in which the focus lens is moved at high speed in a case where the shutter key is fully pressed before the focus lens reaches the focus position. Thus, focusing can be performed again before performing image pickup.